


Ягодное безумие

by visvim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Kissing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visvim/pseuds/visvim
Summary: Лето Кагеямы, где есть место только для Хинаты и его ягодных поцелуев.





	Ягодное безумие

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшая зарисовка, которая давно была у меня в голове. Половина лета безнадёжно потрачена и мне очень хотелось, чтобы хотя бы у моего ОТП такого не было. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Волосы Хинаты — точно спелые апельсины: ярко-оранжевые, пахнут точно так же и от них непременно во рту появляется сочный и кислый привкус лета. Кагеяма жмурится от солнечных лучей, перебирая в руках фрукты и останавливается на одном из них. Ему хочется приложить цитрус к макушке парня, попробовать сравнить их цвета, но Шоё в очередной раз дурачится и ёрзает на месте, а Тобио в очередной раз хмурится, сидя рядом с ним и занимаясь делом. Притворно, чтобы мальчишка ничего себе там не возомнил. 

Приманке кажется забавным надеть на каждый палец по ягоде малины, а затем быстро слизывать их, громко заливаясь смехом. У Кагеямы на переносице появляются небольшие морщинки, когда он наблюдает за этим, а Хината замечает и не раздумывая суёт ему прямо в глаза свои ягодные пальцы, чтобы предложить одну из них. Его губы и часть щеки измазаны в мякоти, но Тобио благоразумно молчит. 

— Хочешь? 

Кагеяме становится неуютно и он по привычке обзывает его придурком, пока щёки бесповоротно краснеют, но затем с напускной злобой и вредностью хватает запястье коротышки, осторожно кусая губами чуть помятую ягоду. Шоё замирает, ахая, а Тобио довольно облизывается, как бы невзначай проведя кончиком языка по подушечке пальца, избавляя от сладкого сока и чуть укусив её зубами за нежную кожу. Рука Хинаты дрожит, а Кагеяма принимается дальше перебирать фрукты и ягоды по контейнерам с невозмутимым видом, пока есть время — солнце неумолимо клонится к горизонту, заливая всё вокруг в спелые и яркие тона, предвещая конец дня. Деревья над головой непримирительно шумят, а ветер чуть треплет волосы. На языке всё ещё остаётся мягкий привкус сладкой малины и приятная дрожь, когда его язык соприкоснулся с бледной кожей Хинаты. 

— Ты так всё слопаешь и никому больше не достанется, идиот. 

В голосе нет никакой злости — лишь забота и мягкость, скрываемая за ненастоящим раздражением. Почему-то ссориться с Хинатой сейчас ему не хочется. Лишь тихо наблюдать за тем, как он улыбается, кушает малину с пальцев и украдкой смотрит на руки Кагеямы, в которых замерла огромная горсть ежевики, так хорошо контрастирующая с его бледным цветом кожи. Его любимая ягода. 

— Можно? 

— Ты уже и так достаточно съел, придурок. 

— Я для дела! 

Хината обиженно сопит, но тянется к нему и бессовестно хватает одну тёмную ягоду, поднося к губам и...размазывая её по чуть шероховатой, обветренной поверхности рта. 

— Что ты делаешь? 

Тобио хмурится, а затем чувствует, как что-то липкое касается его лица — Шоё притягивает к себе Кагеяму своими запачканными ладонями за подбородок и беззастенчиво целует, смазывая его губы в ягодном соке. Даже сквозь прикрытые веки он чувствует, как тот улыбается, когда связующий не выдерживает такого «опасного» давления и проводит языком, слизывая остатки ежевики. Затем углубляет поцелуй и окончательно сходит с ума, сминая коротышку в душащих объятьях. 

Всё превращается в кисло-сладкое безумие, от которого у Кагеямы коленки начинают дрожать, а сердце беспорядочно биться, вытанцовывая бешеные ритмы. Хината под ним смеётся, пытается выбраться из объятий, отдышаться, но Тобио не готов так просто отпустить его теперь — когда жажда прикосновений достигла критической точки и он хотел лишь одного — целовать и прикасаться к теплу тела Шоё до тех пор, пока в глазах не начнут прыгать яркие белые пятна, а лёгкие не начнёт разрывать на куски от недостатка кислорода. Ему так хорошо, приятно и вкусно сейчас, что он не мог так просто отпустить эти ощущения. Не сейчас. 

— Ты меня задушишь! 

Кагеяма нехотя отстраняется, отворачиваясь в противоположную сторону и приводя свой рассудок вместе с дыханием в порядок. Только рядом с Хинатой он так быстро терял контроль над собственными действиями и не замечал, как творит что-то воистину глупое и безрассудное. Раз за разом. День за днём. И чем дальше, тем сложнее остановиться. Словно помешательство какое-то. 

— Нам нужно закончить работу. 

Шоё в очередной раз нарушает расстояние между ними и усаживается к нему на колени, отчего у парня внизу живота всё завязывается в тугой узел. Близость с Хинатой ещё больше влияла на его рассудок, а заискивающий тон голоса превращает ситуацию в целый комок из смущения и напряжённости. Кагеяма начинает осознавать, что устаёт краснеть перед этим парнем. 

— Тогда, может быть слезешь с меня, чтобы мы могли продолжить? 

Кагеяма скептично приподнимает бровь, чуть наклоняясь назад и опираясь ладонями о край деревянной скамьи. Лицо Хинаты всё ещё красное, а в глазах всё так же пляшут игривые огоньки, пока губы расплываются в ничего-хорошего-ожидать-не-стоит улыбке. 

— У нас всегда есть для этого завтра. 

Его запястья тянут связующего за обе руки, притягивая их к своей пояснице, а горячее дыхание на собственных губах вызывает покалывание и нетерпеливый стон — Хината улыбается, явно издеваясь над ним, но вовлекая его в новый, желанный поцелуй. 

Кагеяме всегда казалось, что лето на вкус, как апельсины или крупная ежевика — кислое и больно щиплющее за обветренные губы. Лишь с появлением в его жизни Хинаты Шоё, к нему добавился и сладкий малиновый привкус, который он будет так же нежно и неторопливо слизывать с чьих-то липких длинных пальцев, пока на его коленях весело ёрзает единственное дорогое ему существо.


End file.
